


Unloveable

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, They both are idiots and I love them, annoyances to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: “Did you just reheat leftover coffee… in the microwave?”“I mean, ya knew I wasn’t a well adjusted person even before ya started datin me, Omi-kun,”“I’m NOT dating you!”---When Sakusa is confronted with his ex boyfriend in a supermarket, he panics.It must have been panic, because he just told his ex that he is dating Atsumu now. Who plays along.But no one would ever need know about that slip up, right?To their misfortune, social media exists...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. What an absolute douche

**Author's Note:**

> Am I slightly obsessed with this ship?  
> Yes, I am, and I will go down with it.
> 
> This is no "enemies" to lovers thing because I just can't see those two as actually hating each other.  
> I headcanon them as... friends who don't realize they are friends.
> 
> Also Sakusa got an OC as an ex boyfriend because the dude is terrible  
> and I don't want any of the known characters to be terrible, so here ya go.
> 
> I'll try to update weekly but I can't promise anything!  
> Enjoy!

It was a completely reasonable thing for Sakusa to go shopping and take Miya with him. They lived in neighbouring flats in the MSBY complex. Their training ended at the same time - of course it did, they were on the same team after all - and Sakusa had a car while Miya didn’t. So once or twice a week it would happen that the blonde would come up to Sakusa in the locker room to ask if he planned to go and get groceries. At first, Sakusa had declined. Miya was loud and annoying and he didn’t want to spend any more time with the other than necessary. It was only after seeing Miya dragging home a bag that looked too heavy to be good for his spine - in the rain - as Sakusa drove by, that he decided it might be okay if he offered the setter a ride next time. If Miya got sick, he might just be even more annoying after all.   
  
Today was one of those days. Miya had walked out of the locker room shower with nothing but a towel around his hips and looked at Sakusa with that smug face that he sometimes really just wanted to hit with a spike.   
  
“Omi-kun, ya wouldn’t happen to be drivin to the store before goin home, would ya?”   
  
Sakusa did his best to look anywhere but at Miya's scarcely dressed body. What was so hard about getting dressed in the shower, not out in the open like this?  
  
“I was planning on getting some fresh vegetables. You can come along.” They were the last ones left in the locker room - Sakusa liked to take his time to get himself all clean before leaving and Miya had dawdled around in hopes of getting a ride. In those moments Sakusa found himself too tired to keep up with the well timed insults he and Miya normally conversed with. He already knew that he would give Miya a ride. Miya knew that. No need for mind games after an exhausting day of training.  
  
“Can I pick the music today, Omi-kun? Goin all Tokyo Drift, drivin around like-”  
  
“If you dare to connect your phone with my car’s bluetooth it will be the last time I ever give you a ride.”   
  
“Yer no fun, Omi-omi.” Miya stuck his tongue out at him.   
  
“I don’t want to be. Are you ready to leave?” He shouldered his bag and left without waiting for the other, who had to half-run after him with only one shoe on his feet. Miya was tangled up in the straps of his bag and a wrongly put on jacket. In the pale neon light of the gym hallway he looked like a drunk on a mission.  
  
“Wait fer me, will ya?”   
  
\---  
  
Right after their evening training was Sakusa’s favourite time to do his shopping. Sure, the selection of fresh products sometimes was a bit smaller than in the morning, but there were significantly less people. He took out his own shopping bag - there was little more gross than those shopping baskets at stores - and began to look for the items on his mental grocery list.   
  
Sakusa actually enjoyed cooking. It calmed him down - chopping vegetables, cooking rice, using fresh herbs and spices. It allowed him to give his body the exact nutrients and vitamins that he needed. His hands had something to do while his mind was occupied with listening to audiobooks or podcasts. Sakusa couldn’t help but smile behind his mask as he remembered just how annoyed Miya had been when Sakusa met his brother. Him and Osamu had spent half of the event - some family and friends gettogether - chatting about recipes and cooking. Meanwhile Osamu’s boyfriend, Suna, had made fun of Atsumu for sulking about ‘ _Sakusa liking my twin better than me_ ’. It had been a strange bonding experience.   
  
Lost in his thoughts Sakusa had still managed to find all of his food. He had a tendency to buy the same things over and over again and his feet dragged him to the right shelves without needing much assistance from his brain. While checking the bag one last time - rice, broccoli, carrots, eggs - he turned on his heels to try and find Miya, only to run headfirst into _someone._ Sakusa jumped back, startled by the sudden contact. Who on earth dared to step this far into his personal space? Which moron had chosen to-  
  
“Kiyoomi.” Sakusa’s mouth suddenly felt too dry. His hands were too cold. His thoughts too fast. What was _he_ doing here?  
  
“Haruto.” The tall, blond man stood right in front of him, blocking his way. His shoulders seemed to be even broader than Sakusa remembered. His cold grin was the same, though.  
  
“ _Haruto_ \- what happened to you calling me Taro, huh?”   
  
“I don’t think that we are close enough for that anymore. We broke up. It was your fault, remember? Now let me get through here.” Haruto didn’t move.   
  
He had been Sakusa’s first and so far also last boyfriend. Of course Sakusa had been interested in other people before - he had been a gay teenager in a highschool sports team after all - but he never did anything about potential crushes. He didn’t particularly like people. The crushes would fade. He was not the type for relationships and it had been okay.  
  
Then he met a blond, quiet man in the university library and for the first time, Sakusa had been tempted to pursue the tingling feelings inside of him. Haruto was patient with him and his aversion to physical touch. He gave Sakusa the room he needed. They took things slow and for half a year, they had been happy. None of his teammates knew about it - they would have either teased him or tried to drag them along on their nights out and he would never have heard the end of it. Sakusa was content with the situation. Of course only until the day that he came home from practise earlier than planned with a headache…   
  
“Kiyoomi, don’t be like that. It’s nice to see you again, you know? I’ve missed you.” Haruto’s voice sent a shiver down Sakusa’s spine - not one of the good shivers. Haruto’s smile never reached his eyes and his voice carried a strange, threatening undertone. Had that always been there, or was it just now?  
  
“Well, I didn’t. Miss you. I’ve moved on. And I want to continue with that so get out of my way, now.” Haruto stepped in closer. Too close. Way too far into Sakusa’s personal space. He could feel panic rising up inside of him.   
  
“You moved on, did you now? Found a new person dumb enough to-”  
  
“Actually, I have, yes,” lied Sakusa while trying to take a step back - right into a shelf. He was trapped. “He’s… he is…”  
  
“Oki-kun, what’s going on here?”  
  
“He’s actually right there.” Two pairs of eyes were now focused directly on him. This was not ideal. Miya had stepped into the aisle right as Sakusa started to panic and his brain must have short-circuited. There was no other way he would have ever chosen to pretend that Miya, of all people, would be his boyfriend.  
  
“That’s your new guy? Your _teammate_ ?” Before Sakusa even had the chance to open his mouth again, Miya answered.   
  
“Yeah, I am, what about it? Yer standin’ a little too close to Omi-kun for ma likin’. And his, I’m sure of.” Sakusa sent a silent thank you out to whichever god might want to hear him. Miya might be a brat at times, but he was smart and he was a good liar. He had walked up right behind Sakusa and now placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Having Miya enter his personal space like this was a lot less stressful than Haruto standing so close.   
  
“You told me you hate him,” Haruto hissed. Sakusa took a moment to consider his answer. It might have been the truth back then. Or something like the truth. Sakusa was pretty sure he never actually _hated_ Miya. Was annoyed with? Yes. Didn’t need to interact with more than necessary? Also yes. But hate? No.   
  
“I never spoke of _hate_ . Also, feelings change. I’ve changed. Now could we please end this incredibly uncomfortable conversation, Atsumu and I have plans for tonight.” Sakusa wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but his free hand grabbed Miya’s and he dragged him away from Haruto and towards the cashier. His ex boyfriend just stood there, dumbfounded, watching them leave.   
  
As soon as they reached his car, Sakusa dropped Miya’s hand as if it suddenly burned his skin. They stared at each other for a humiliatingly long moment in total silence.  
  
“Omi-kun-” Sakusa prepared for the worst.   
  
“Are you okay?” The earnest question out of Miya’s mouth washed away any angry reply Sakusa had planned to throw at the other. He had expected teasing, not a concerned face. All Sakusa could do was shrug. He opened the car and got in to escape having to answer.  
  
“So, I’m yer boyfriend now, Omi-omi?” There it was, the smug grin Sakusa had expected to see. Somehow he was glad it was there. Genuinely concerned Miya was a hard concept to grasp, especially if the concern was aimed at him.   
  
“Fuck off,” he mumbled, starting the car. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. “But… thank you. For playing along. I panicked. It was not my most dignified moment.  
  
“It’s okay, Omi-kun. We’ve all had that bad run in with an ex before. What an absolute douche.” Sakusa had to keep his eyes on the street, but he could hear Miya’s smile in his answer.  
  
Sakusa couldn’t help but smile, too. What a douche, indeed.  
  
\---  
  
Finally the door to his apartment fell shut behind him and Sakusa had a moment to sink against the wall. With his eyes closed, he breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. He tried to suppress the memories, but suddenly he felt like he’d gone back in time to the fateful afternoon a few months ago.   
  
  
_  
“Do you really have to go to training now?” Taro asked, his strong arms wrapping around Kiyoomi’s waist as he tried to sit up on his bed. There was a pout on Taro’s pretty face that Kiyoomi wanted to kiss away, but he really was going to be late.  
  
_ _“Sadly, yes. And you have class, if I remember correctly.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It’s cold out… don’t want you to go.” Kiyoomi let his fingers glide through Taro’s blonde hair, a smile playing on his lips. He still couldn’t believe that there was a person he really liked to touch. A person who wanted to touch him, too…  
  
_ _“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” he answered, detangling himself from Taro’s hug and turned around to kiss him. “I promise…” Kiss. “It’ll be…” Kiss. “Worth the wait.” One last kiss, then he quickly got dressed, grabbed his gym bag and left for practise.  
  
_ _He returned not two hours later with a throbbing headache. He’d gotten a ball to the face - Bokuto and Hinata had been playing around like the menaces they were - and was sent home by the coach to rest for the day. Taro’s shoes still stood in the entranceway and Kiyoomi felt himself smile despite the pain, knowing he could curl up next to his boyfriend and sleep, when-  
  
  
_  
A knock on the door right next to his head tore Sakusa out of his memories. He had no idea how much time had passed. He was standing in his dark hallway, grocery bag in hand and still in his shoes and jacket. His fingers were shaking as he reached out to open the door.   
  
“Miya, wha-”  
  
“Omi-kun, yer not gonna like this.” Sakusa wished there was a grin on Miya’s face. Any sign that whatever would follow was going to be a joke, a pun, anything. But the way the blonde worried his lower lip with his teeth left him with little hope.   
  
“What happened?” Sakusa made way for Miya to come in while finally taking off his own windbreaker and shoes.  
  
“It might be the best if you just look at this, Omi-kun.” A phone was held in front of his face. It was a twitter post - with a photograph of him taking Miya’s hand in the grocery store. Both of their faces were clearly visible. A red circle edited around their intertwined fingers.  
The tweet itself read: “SAKUATSU FINALLY CONFIRMED!”


	2. (not)-dating for awful people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it... has been more than a week, I am sorry.  
> uni and work had me completley out of order.  
> buuuuuut, now I'm back.
> 
> thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments!
> 
> enjoy!

Atsumu leaned against the kitchen counter. His face was dimly lit by the screen of his phone and ghosted over by the rotating shadow of a microwave meal. At one point Atsumu raised his head and stared at the microwave. The microwave stared back. Sakusa watched him do this for at least five minutes, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the right words to say… well, whatever he was going to say. Sakusa sure wasn’t going to interrupt him and talk first. He felt as if he couldn’t even move his tongue, let alone open his mouth and speak.   
  
The fans seemed to be elated at the news of them dating. There were a lot of them out there who, somewhere and somehow, had gotten the idea that him and Atsumu would be a good couple. Sakusa was convinced the only reason for this was that they both were theoretically good looking, even if Atsumu really could do with some toner in his hair. Not that Sakusa would ever admit to thinking of his setter as good looking. Atsumu‘s ego was big enough already.  
  
And in the end, him and Atsumu would never be compatible. Sakusa barely tolerated the others' presence ( _liar, you know you are friends_ ). Atsumu was loud and annoying ( _true, but still you allow him in your personal space_ ). He wasn’t looking for a relationship right now ( _liar, you just know that no one would love you-_ )  
  
“Earth to Omi-Omi!” Sakusa’s train of thoughts came to a sudden halt when Atsumus face appeared right in front of his own.  
  
“Huh?” he let out very eloquently. Atsumu must have been talking to him for a while, yet he had no idea what the other had said.  
  
„I said that I think we should just play along, Omi-kun,“ Atsumu repeated his words. Sakusa had expected many things, but not that.  
  
“You- wait, what?” He glared at his teammate as if it was a joke, as if he had missed the punchline in there somewhere. Play along? Pretend that they were _dating_ ?  
  
The microwave cut through the moment with an anticlimactic _ping_ , but Atsumu chose to ignore it. The second of total silence, without the subtle white noise, felt deafening to Sakusa’s ears.  
  
“I think we should let them believe it. I’m sure ya haven’t looked at yer phone yet, but everyone is freaking out. I’ve got like 20 new text messages and I had to mute twitter completely. It’s not like our friends don’t look at social media…” As if to underline Atsumu’s words, his phone screen lit up once again to show another incoming message.  
  
“Look - the fans are going wild. This is good publicity. Our friends are also going wild. If we publicly announce that it’s fake, then that stupid ex boyfriend of yers will probably get to see it and know it was a lie. We’re both single. I’m not interested in anyone right now and my parents are calling me every other week to ask when I will also finally bring a partner home since Osamu brought home Suna fuckin Rintarou as his boyfriend… wait, _yer single, are you?_ ” Atsumu finally stopped to take a breath after listing up all these arguments at the speed of light. His amber eyes looked straight into Sakusa’s, waiting for an answer. But what should he answer? How should they-  
  
“Or if the thought of me dating ya is so horrendous that ya can’t even-”  
  
“I am _thinking_ , Atsumu,” Sakusa let out in a sharp hiss. “Will you shut up and let me think about it before I answer?”   
  
Atsumu was taken aback. Sakusa assumed it was because of his sharp words - even though he had been a lot meaner to the other before. Too late Sakusa realized that he had used Atsumu’s first name out loud. Sakusa referred to Atsumu by his first name in his head most of the time. He only did so because it was easier. There were two Miyas, but only one Atsumu and after he’d met both of them, it made sense to differentiate. Nothing more to it.   
  
The last time Sakusa had called someone by his first name out loud had been Taro. He still remembered the first time he spoke it against his then boyfriend's lips, the giddy feeling in his stomach. Now the memory left him feeling like he might throw up.  
  
  
  
 _Kiyoomi felt himself smile despite the headache, knowing he could curl up next to his boyfriend and sleep, when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. Oh, the thought of just dropping face first into the pillows and having Taro hold him.  
  
_ _“Taro, I’m home,” he said, probably not loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, but Kiyoomi liked the sound of it on his lips. To have a place that he called home, someone to come home to - what a lovely thought. His parents had always been distant, and his sister, though nice to him, had been too old to really care for him much. He couldn’t remember ever feeling like a place really was his home until now.  
  
_ _“Hmmmm, oh, yes…” The noise coming from the bedroom was obviously someone moaning. His boyfriend’s moaning. Kiyoomi’s cheeks grew hot at the mental image of Taro lying there, touching himself. He wondered if joining him in on that could also be a suitable remedy for his headache. It had been a while since they-  
  
_ _“Yeah, Taro, keep going just like that.” Kiyoomi, already halfway through his living room and about to open the bedroom door, froze in place. There was another voice. Another male voice, sighing his boyfriend’s name.  
  
_ _Kiyoomi didn’t open the bedroom door. He didn’t stop them. His head throbbing with pain and his thoughts racing, he just let himself fall onto the couch. Taro was sleeping with someone else and Kiyoomi knew that it was his very own fault...  
  
  
  
_ “Okay,” he finally answered. Sakusa shoved the memories of that day back where they belonged, into a tiny box somewhere in his brain that he usually never opened.  
  
“Okay?” Atsumu stared at him, right into his eyes, as if he was unsure if Sakusa was still in there or if someone else had taken over his body. Sakusa had to admit, he felt a little like that.   
  
“Yes. Let’s do it. Let’s… pretend we’re boyfriends.” Sakusa broke eye contact and turned to the microwave to take out his no-longer frozen meal. Out of habit he fished his phone out of his back pocket and nearly dropped it when he saw the 18 new messages and hundreds of twitter notifications.  
  
“You really didn’t exaggerate when you said they are going wild.” Atsumu grinned at him and finally seemed to be back to his usual self. This quieter, careful version of Atsumu felt off to Sakusa, somehow. He should have enjoyed it - there was barely a day on which he didn’t tell Atsumu to shut up - but it just felt _wrong_ to see him be cautious like this.  
  
“Sure didn’t. Wait, I’m sure ya got more or less the same as I did...” Atsumu took his own phone, opened the messenger and theatrically recited the messages he had received in the last half an hour.   
  
  
**From: Shou-kun  
** “Wait, you and Omi-kun are together? Why didn’t you tell us? How long? Also congrats! This is so exciting, wait until I tell Kageyama!”  
  
  
 **From: Bokun  
** “TSUM-TSUM YOU AND OMI-KUN ARE DATING? WHY DID WE NOT KNOW? WILL YOU COME ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH AKAASHI AND ME?”  
  
  
 **From: Lesser Miya  
** “WTF is wrong with ya, ya little shit. Still, I got a boyfriend first, ya lose.”  
  
  
 **From: Suna  
** “... you and Sakusa? Knew you had a weird taste in men. Congrats I guess.”

  
Atsumu went on through a few more messages. Sakusa was content to just listen and take a few bites of his dinner. He burned the top of his mouth and was only half paying attention to the others' attempt at imitating their teammates and friends' voices.   
  
“You know we should… lay down some ground rules.” Sakusa felt Atsumu’s eyes back on his face as he looked up from the phone.   
  
“Do ya think I don’t know how to behave myself, Omi-Omi? But sure, if ya want to.” He grinned in this special _Atsumu_ kind of way that made Sakusa want to slap him across the face.  
  
“I know you don’t,” he simply replied and opened a drawer to find some paper and a pen. If they really wanted to do this and pretend they were boyfriends, there were certain things that needed to be said. He wasn’t an easy person to love. Hell, he wasn’t sure if there was anyone who really could love him. Sakusa wished it would be easier to talk about it with someone he didn’t actually have feelings for, but it wasn’t.  
  
“Okay, first rule: no kissing. I… I have no problem with you holding my hand, though. I think.”   
  
“I wasn’t expecting anything else, that’s alright.” Atsumu had always been considerate of his need for personal space. Sakusa hadn’t really thought it would be a problem, but he still was glad that Atsumu understood. “Do ya think ya would be okay to give me a hug occasionally? Or like… high fives?” Sakusa took a moment to consider it.  
  
“Yes. We can try that. I can’t promise that I’ll always be okay with it, but I’d tell you if it's not.”  
  
“Perfect, write that down then.” Atsumu nodded his head in the direction of the paper. “Can I add rules, too?” Sakusa only nodded while writing down the first of their rules.   
  
“Can ya call me Atsumu? It’d be really weird if you still call me by my last name if we’re dating. And like… I mean I’m sure I’ll still call you Omi-Omi, cause that’s already a special nickname, but maybe I could call you Kiyoomi now and then.” It was not fair of Atsumu to look at him with such an honest and innocent expression on his face while asking that of him. Sakusa had no problem with calling Atsumu by his first name. But allowing someone to call him by his given name again, after Taro... Sakusa didn’t even call himself by his first name in his head most of the time. As if Taro had taken that away from him.  
  
“We can do that,” he answered despite his thoughts. Maybe it was time to actually try and start to get over it. “ _Atsumu_ ,” he added, trying out the feeling of the name on his lips. He didn’t miss the way Atsumu twitched when he did it.   
  
“After all the time I’ve tried to bring ya to call me by my name, all I had to do was date ya,” Atsumu laughed, and before Sakusa could cut in that they were not in fact actually dating, he added. “ _Kiyoomi_ .”  
  
Sakusa’s stomach performed a strange somersault. He wasn’t sure yet if it was a good or a bad feeling. He tried not to think too much of it for now. They went on for a while, trying to figure out how to get to an arrangement that both of them were comfortable with. As it got late they had left the kitchen for the living room and Sakusa’s couch. Night had fallen and the world around them had gone quiet. Atsumu held up the finished piece of paper that would from now on influence their lives.   
  
“Did you really have to title it this way, Miya?”  
  
“I thought yer supposed to call me Atsumu. And yes, I had to.”  
  
\---  
  
 **(not)-dating for awful people**

  1. no kissing - hand holding and touch mostly okay
  2. calling each other by our first names
  3. go out to parties and stuff (but both have a veto right)
  4. throw a birthday party for Kiyoomi’s birthday (march 20)
  5. attend the Miya family dinner in april
  6. don’t tell _anyone_ about this arrangement
  7. break up after 4 months



\---  
  
“You know,” Sakusa said as he sunk deeper into the pillows of his couch, “we still need to think about _how_ we got together.” He looked over at Atsumu - who was scrolling through twitter, back turned towards Sakusa, while half sitting on the armrest of the couch with his legs crossed. Sakusa thought to himself that he might not be the most “online” person, but that this way of sitting could only be described as “bisexual who is unable to sit correctly on any surface”.   
  
“Hmmm… of course ya confessed to me with a whole bouquet of roses-”   
  
“Atsumu-”  
  
“Ya were in tears when ya finally got out the words.”  
  
“I am going to kill you.”  
  
“We shared our first kiss right as the sun began to set-”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No, you love me.” Atsumu let himself fall back onto the couch - head landing on Sakusa’s thighs. The moment he realized what he had done, he jumped back up.  
  
“Omi-Omi I’m-”  
  
“It’s okay.” Sakusa put a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder and made him lie back down. A strange thought invaded his consciousness. He wanted to stroke his fingers through the Atsumu’s hair to see if it was damaged by all of the bleach, or if it was as soft as it looked. He didn’t.   
  
“I have to practise. I can’t be jumpy everytime my boyfriend touches me.”   
  
“Hmmm…” Atsumu hummed and closed his eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, then Atsumu grabbed his phone, turned on the camera and switched it to look at them. Most of the picture was his face, close to the camera, but you could still see that he was lying on Sakusa’s lap and instead of his usual frown, there was a hint of a smile on Sakusa’s lips.   
  
“Are ya okay with it if I post that to let the world know?”   
  
“Only if we change the story of us getting together to _you_ confessing to _me._ Normally. I thought about it for two days, then I agreed. I still am not sure why I like you but I do. Same goes for you. It’s quite new and we’ll see where it takes us.”   
  
“Yer no fun, Omi-kun, but fine, have it your way. I’m gonna write a lovey-dovey caption, though.” Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him and continued to put a filter on the picture and post it to Instagram.   
  
\---  
  
An hour later Sakusa scrolled through his social media, deliberately ignoring all the notifications. Atsumu was asleep in his lap. Sakusa’s phone-free hand had traitorously sneaked its way into the blonde’s hair, stroking through it softly. The picture Atsumu had posted of them looked nice. The filter made their skin golden and softened the harder edges of their features. It already had a few thousand likes, including one of Sakusa himself. The caption wrote.  
  
“ **You’re the Omi one for me (haha, get it?)** ”  
  
Sakusa had yet to comment something under the picture. Maybe he just wouldn’t - he really wasn’t all that active on any of his social media accounts. With a deep sigh he put away the phone and closed his eyes, fingers still buried in Atsumu’s hair.   
  
The good thing was that he didn’t have to worry about falling in love with Atsumu. They barely even liked each other, no way there would be any further feelings involved. As for the other way round - the thought of Miya Atsumu falling for him was almost laughable. No one fell in love with him. Sakusa had learned the hard way that he was unloveable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a comment.  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
